


Banana Split

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [40]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bananas, Dessert & Sweets, Drawing, Food, Gen, M/M, Sketches, Traditional Media, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard share a banana split</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the following sweet prompt posted upon tumblr's otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP sharing a banana split.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124336381176/imagine-your-otp-sharing-a-banana-split)
> 
> In the sketch, Paul is laughing at Richard, because Richard is cramming the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, like a complete animal.

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/banana%20split%20FOR%20PHOTOBUCKET_zpspfjouzfr.jpg.html)


End file.
